At NAU, our goals are to increase the academic performance, retention, and graduation rates of underrepresented minority students, especially Native Americans, who are or may become interested in careers in biomedical sciences. As a result of this program, we hope to increase rates of acceptance into and completion of post-graduate degree programs in biomedical sciences at NAU, as well as at other institutions across the nation. To achieve these goals, we have implemented a Minority Student Development Program (MSD). The MSD Program includes research participation, academic enrichment, academic support, and faculty development activities. The specific aims of the MSD program are: [unreadable] [unreadable] (1) to provide opportunities for minority students to become involved in biomedical research projects with selected NAU faculty. Students will be encouraged to give presentations on their research at national meetings and to publish the results of their research in peer-reviewed journals. We will continue to teach two courses for MSD research participants, "Introduction to Biomedical Research" and "Responsible Conduct of Research," that will provide MSD students with more information about careers in biomedical research. [unreadable] [unreadable] (2) to implement academic enrichment programs for minority students that will strengthen their academic performance in gatekeeper courses in science majors. Continuing activities include Supplemental Instruction, faculty-led recitations, readiness tests, and "Skills for Success in Science" which will target students whose readiness scores indicate that they may not succeed in gatekeeper courses. [unreadable] [unreadable] (3) to maintain an academic support system for minority students. This support system will include a central meeting place where students can meet with academic advisors and Supplemental Instruction leaders. Through this support system, advisors will provide academic advisement and personal counseling for MSD students, and provide them with information about research participation and academic enrichment opportunities that are available through the MSD Program. [unreadable] [unreadable] (4) to provide professional development for faculty who teach gatekeeper courses in biomedical sciences. Faculty will restructure their courses using new models of teaching that facilitate increased learning by underrepresented students, especially Native Americans. Ultimately, the faculty members are catalysts for the persistence of the MSD Program at NAU. [unreadable] [unreadable]